<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did My Friend And I Co-Write This by midgardianelliot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435869">Why Did My Friend And I Co-Write This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianelliot/pseuds/midgardianelliot'>midgardianelliot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fool's Day Crack-Fest, April Fools' Day, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Oh My God, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Writing the Fic I Didn't Write challenge (Glee)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianelliot/pseuds/midgardianelliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did My Friend And I Co-Write This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He closed his eyes and let his soul be carried away. He was free. Opening his eyes he saw light. At first it was white, but then it flashed several colors. </p><p>He heard music. He looked around. A man in a strange suit was singing. "Moscow, Moscow!"</p><p>"Fuck," Loki said. "It's that random ass fucking Moscow song."</p><p>Looking down, Loki realized he was also wearing one of those random ass fucking suits. Unlike the others, his was neon green and puffed like a balloon. The next thing he knew, he was also dancing. </p><p>It was a weird fucking dance. After about five minutes of "Moscow, Moscow," someone bumped into him and he fell. </p><p>He woke up. This time, he was strapped to a beach chair. He was wearing a speedo and in front of him, was Ricardo Milos. He was doing that one werid ass dance from that one song. But Electric Boogaloo was playing.</p><p>He felt someone patting his back sympathetically. Loki turned his head.</p><p>It was Morgan Freeman, and he wearing a tight black speedo that didn't leave much to the imagination. </p><p>Morgan spoke reassuringly. "Now, now, young man. No need to look so afraid. Enjoy the show."</p><p>Just as Loki was about to speak, he heard someone smacking a brush against a canvas. </p><p>It was Bob Ross. Just staring at him as he continued to smack the brush.</p><p>Loki stared at him. "What the fuck."</p><p>Loki woke up in his room in a cold sweat. He had never been more afraid.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I warned you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>